


A Wolf and his Boy

by LiketheFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cursed Derek, Cursed Stiles, Kind of a murder mystery, M/M, Murder Mystery, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Norse Mythology AU, Senior Derek, alternate plot to season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiketheFox/pseuds/LiketheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am forced into a world where I must hide as a human and try to bury my instincts, my rage to wait till the end of all things to be killed by Vidar, a son of Odin. Tyr, broken and disheartened, he left behind his powers and his love, to sit amongst the humans with me.<br/>The other gods, outraged by Tyr’s actions cast a curse upon us, that when we would die, we would return again, and not know each other, but to spend our lives looking for each other. Over the years, we began to forget each other, I forgot my true heritage and submerged fully into lycanthropy and I don’t know how Tyr lived his life, or rather his lives; we both dismissed each other from our memories. Until, hundreds of years later we, by chance or fate, met each other. Then his name was Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed some classic mythology with teen wolf. Hope you like it!!

_**Chapter 1** _

My father births terrible children, I being one of them. I scared the elders so much they tried to contain me. But you cannot tame the sea.

I am the untrusting deep abyss untrusted by the ship that travels my currents and tides, my light and dark controlled by satellites and stars of chaotic dust into solar order. Yet I let Tyr place his arm in my jaws because his is my moon to my tides. Of all the divine and self-righteous scaled snakes only he do I trust. Only him. 

I bit his hand off because they tricked me.

Now I am forced into a world where I must hide as a human and try to bury my instincts, my rage to wait till the end of all things to be killed by Vidar, a son of Odin. Tyr, broken and disheartened, he left behind his powers and his love, to sit amongst the humans with me.

The other gods, outraged by Tyr’s actions cast a curse upon us, that when we would die, we would return again, and not know each other, but to spend our lives looking for each other. Over the years, we began to forget each other, I forgot my true heritage and submerged fully into lycanthropy and I don’t know how Tyr lived his life, or rather his lives; we both dismissed each other from our memories. Until, hundreds of years later we, by chance or fate, met each other. Then his name was Stiles.

********************************************************************************************************

I lived in a town called Beacon Hills in California in the USA. I belonged to the Hales’, a powerful family of werewolves. Over the hundreds of years, I had learnt to control my aptitude and my temper. Sadly, when I was reborn it reset, but I grew better at controlling it faster. By the time I was Derek Hale, I had no memory of my past, I was Derek Hale, not Fenrir. I loved my ‘sisters’ and my ‘parents’ and my other extended family. I went to Beacon Hills High School and I lead a normal life; well for a werewolf.

I had my friends, sort of. I wasn’t really the kind to have friends. My ‘sort of’ friends were Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, all werewolves; Scott’s weird best friend: Stiles. Stiles was loud and clumsy yet smart and compassionate. I was a Senior, my older sister was in college, my younger sister and all my ‘sort of’ friends were Sophomores.

The story really begins when I accidently flooded the school. And a few murders.

“Stiles why are dragging me down to the basement?”

He seemed anxious, more jumpy than usual. If he was dragging anyway somewhere dark, I would imagine it would be my younger sister Cora. But I think he is too scared of her to make a move. Naturally, I didn’t appreciate much when he was ogling her.

“I need to tell you something and it needs to be a safe place” he said. I rolled my eyes as he pulled my behind the steel door.

He shut the door behind us, still looking uneasy. I stared at him, my face complacent.  

He took a breath and looked me square in the face“I think your uncle is the one killing people” he said

“What?! Are you sure?! MY uncle Peter?!” I was in disbelief. My uncle even with his crude humour was a pretty great guy. How could he kill people?

“Okay maybe he’s being bribed or is under control or something” Stiles reassured. “But it is him”

“How do you know?!”

“Ugh...I..”

“Well?”

“I just do.”

“I just do? What kinda bullshit is that Stiles?!” I could feel myself getting hotter.

“Okay I’m sorry you gotta believe me, I’m serious! Come back to my place I got a load of research on my laptop!”

I stopped, slowed my heart, calmed myself down.

“Your sister can come too if you want”

I punched the pipe beside his head, missing his face by centimeters.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN IT WAS JOKE!!” But I didn’t hear Stiles shouting, I was focusing on the pipe rupturing.

I grabbed his arm “Shut up and run”

We ran up the stairs, me dragging Stiles behind, running from the rushing water. We reached to the top of the stairs. I pulled the door.

It wouldn’t budge.

Fuck.

“Wh-wh-what? I left it open I just closed it! I swear Derek!”

I hit against it hard. It wouldn’t move. Pipes above us began to burst, spraying lukewarm water in our eyes. Stiles started panicking as I repeatedly attempted to open the door. Water was looming at the bottom of the staircase, rising slowing, creeping towards us. I kept hitting and hitting and hitting but it wouldn’t budge. The water was around our ankles and my instincts took over and my eyes inflamed golden yellow.

I kept going, beating the door senseless. It would give. The water was around our knees.

“Come on Derek hurry!!!”

Break I kept thinking. Break. Come on break!

The water was around our waists.

Break!

Break!!

“BREAAAKK!”

The water flooded the hall as the door swung open. Scott was standing there, holding the broken door handle.

“What the hell!?” he said

It took me a moment to catch my breath. Stiles answered for me.

“Someone locked us in”

********************************************************************************************************

Stiles continued pacing in his room, mumbling to himself. Occasionally he’d stop and think he was getting somewhere, then continue pacing.

“Just sit down and chill” Scott insisted as he laid down in the middle of  Stiles’s bed, his arm over his face.

“I can’t chill Scott! People are dying and someone tried to kill me and Derek and they almost did! He couldn’t even break down the door so they must of done something to it that means they knew he was werewolf...” Then he’d trail off and go back to his pacing.

I sat at the end of his bed, mulling over what Stiles told me. He showed me all his ‘data’ on my uncle, needless to say it wasn’t compelling.

We spent the next few hours evaluating and re-evaluating and re-re-evaluating the circumstances of the murders and brainstorming theories on how I couldn’t break down that door, even without turning, yet I could flood the school with one punch. Even though I wasn’t convinced it was my uncle, the door not breaking was worrying.

When it hit 4 hours I was fed up “We’re not getting anywhere!”I shouted.

“Dude calm down this may take a while! Detective shit ain’t easy especially when you have to take in the freaking supernatural!” Stiles shouted back

“Fuck this I’m going” I climbed out the window and headed home.

“Don’t use the fucking door then.”

I returned home to find my family sitting silently around the T.V.

“Another body has been found in Beacon Hills  Reserve today. This is the 4th body discovered in a seemingly normal town in California. This body has suffered similar wounds as the other victims, deep slash wounds to the torso and upper legs. However on this victim, the face has been targeted as well. At first the Sheriff’s department identified the deaths as animal attacks, however there have been no mountain lions or wolves in these parts of California for almost 100 years. The real question is, is this the work of a human?”

Just as I turned to leave, my uncle strolled down the stairs. Something was off about him. Very off.

“What I’d miss?” he said with a gleaming smile on his face.

Then I realised.

He smelt of blood.

And it wasn’t his.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continues to investigate, Derek continues to be grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry its been a while I had a load of tests then it was Christmas and I am very lazy.

****

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

Stiles spent the next 3 days researching possible puppeteers controlling my uncle without any sleep.  Honestly that guy is crazy. I don’t even know how he does non-stop research like that. But anyway he formed a list.

“Okay its could be... Are you even paying attention?”He said arms flapping to his side.

I didn’t even reply, I just stared him down, as usual.

“Okay fine it is very possible it could be a witch. Have you ever heard of witches or is there any wolfy lore stories?”

“No. They all got burned.” I retorted.

“Thats....lovely. Okay any weird forest gods or some shapeshifter that can turn into other people?”Stiles questioned.

“No” I stated flatly. “We’re just werewolves this isn’t freaking Supernatural.”

“Yeah I was just-Wait what?.”

“What?”

“You watch Supernatural?”

“... Shut up.”

He couldn’t resist pulling that stupid wide grin. It suited him. It was..nope. The word ‘cute’ doesn’t exist in my vocabulary unless its extremely condescending.

“And that wouldn’t explain why I smelt the blood on him” I continued.

“Okay thats out, no one pretending to be him.” Stiles proceeded to pace around his room, mumbling to himself again. He carried on like this for 15 minutes before he stopped, staring at his wall of information on the case.“Holy shit!!”

“What?! What is it?” I asked.

“Look at the map. Look where I’ve marked out where the bodies were found.”

“It’s kind of a line. Why?”

“Yeah but its just not a line look. Its in order! Each body is found close the to town than the last, and in an almost perfect line.”

“Oh fuck.”

“He’s coming closer.”

 

********************************************************************************************************

_“Another body was found by the river in Beacon Hills Reserve this morning. This victim’s body contained more wounds than the last. This is the 7th body found by the police. A 10 pm curfew for people under 18 has been set, and numerous police officers have been placed on the streets for protection. We ask everybody to stay in their homes after dark if possible, and do not travel alone.This is Dan Clinton, for BHD News.”_

 

********************************************************************************************************

The day that followed was normal. I had shitty lessons, except for English and continued to avoid socialisation with most people.

I was getting ready for shitty Econ when I saw Stiles walking towards down the hall. He was wearing his normal amount of layers, a t-shirt, a flannel shirt and his red hoodie. He looked good. I never really looked at him properly before, but he has pretty broad shoulders, he just normally wears baggier clothes.

 

When he reached me I saw an extreme look of focus on his face.

“Can I ask you a favour?” He asked, looking me straight in the eye. I turned back to my locker. “We need your help going after the murderer.”

I restrained from laughing.

“What?” You’re serious? Some teenagers going after a murderer? Which may be me uncle? Someone who has been a werewolf his entire life?

He paused. “...Yes.”

“Nope. Sorry.”

“Oh c’mon! Think about it! You know his scent you can track him! And you’ll have Scott and Isaac and Erica and Boyd there and Boyd is fucking huge like come on he must have hit puberty at like 9 its fucking unreal.”

It did make sense. Maybe with not that many people but watching him and figuring out what is actually going with these murders.

“Okay. You, me and Scott thats it. I lead, you follow me. We observe.” I leaned in looking him straight in his amber eyes “And you kept so quiet I forget you’re even there. Understood?”

He still seemed unthreatened.

“Awesome! I’ll tell Scott!-Oh one more thing. Have you seen Lydia today?”

“Who?”  
“y’know. Strawberry blonde. Green eyes, kinda amazingly beautiful?”

“Oh your huge crush? No I haven’t seen her.”

“Okay fine Mr Sassy-butt” He started running off to his class. He shouted back “Be at my house at 7!!”

I caught some blatant stares from the students in the corridor after  Stiles shouted that. I’ll get him later for that.

********************************************************************************************************

When I arrived at his house, Scott and Stiles were already standing out the front, Stiles was holding a metal baseball bat.

“Why the hell do you have baseball bat?” I asked

“What?! You got claws I got a freaking bat!

********************************************************************************************************

We followed my uncle, from our house to a bar in the centre of town. We sat there for two hours.

“My GOD this sucks! I thought recon shit was suppose to be fun. And its cold like jesus turn on the heating”

Stiles continued to complain how cold he was and Scott kept going on and on about this girl called Allison and how nice her hair smelt. I gave up on telling them to shut up.

After 2 hours of chips and soda, he emerged from the dive with a tall lean blonde on his arm.

 

Stiles became suddenly very interested in the ‘stake out’ as he called it.

“daYUM!” He said as he leapt from his slouched position, watching Peter and the blonde climb into Peter’s fairly expensive Mercedes. His uncle did always like showing off.

“She’s almost hotter that your sister.”

“STILES!!”

********************************************************************************************************

After figuring out they were going to the edge of the Reserve we abandoned the car and ran to entrance, Stiles panting and wheezing the whole way.

We tailed them to the edge of woods, staying quiet and keeping low,  whereupon Peter and the woman got out and walked around to the back of the shiny Merc. Stiles pulled out a video camera. I glowered at him. In a hushed whisper he replied “Just in case I miss something, I wanna go back over it.”

Peter opened the trunk and pulled out a girl, grabbing her by the hair. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she had a cut above her eyebrow. She was young, she had long curly strawberry blonde hair, she- Holy shit.

“Th-that’s..... LYDIA!!”” Stiles was running towards them, his bat raised.

“STILES NO!” I leapt from the ground running towards them, Stiles was about to hit Peter round the side of his head when a I saw a wave of pure blue light emanate from the woman. I saw Stiles fall to the ground just before I did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much I'm looking forward to writing the rest of this.  
> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story of Fenrir the Wolf and Tyr from Norse Mythology. After that I made it up the bit about curse and all that. If you liked it leave a comment it means alot!! THANKS GUYS.


End file.
